Row Row
by AudiRox
Summary: This is my speculative script based on spoilers of 5.10 (“But Not as Cute as Pushkin”). We all need something to keep us sane till the next episode. Reviews are appreciated. Final Chap. Uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

**Row Row **by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! AS-P & Co. owns Gilmore Girls.**

**Important: **SPOILER ALERT!!! Please do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled by some contents of this script.

**Intro:** I will not pretend as though I truly know these characters; therefore, inner thoughts andfeelings will not be written. Only AS-P has the power to write saidinner thoughts,and write them well. After all, they are her characters. This is my _speculative script_ based on spoilers of 5.10 ("But Not as Cute as Pushkin"). I must also stress that I do not consider myself a good writer, and this is for pure entertainment. We all need something to keep us sane till the next episode. Reviews will be appreciated.

**Shout-Out: LuvzAfunAthing, **the greatest ff writer! I must say – I enjoy the great discussions we have! You have so many great ideas; I just wish you would come back and write us another amazing one!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEASER

Luke's Diner – Day 1 – Morning

Lorelai walks in.

LANE: (Holding two plates in her hands) Hey Lorelai.

LORELAI: Hey... (Looks around as she walks over to the counter) Where is he?

LANE: If you are talking about your significant other, he just stepped out for his monthly 30 minute outing.

LORELAI: (Looks confused) His what?

LANE: Well, any day on the third week of the month, he goes out around this time for exactly 30 minutes. (Thinks to herself) No, I am wrong – last month he was here in 29 minutes.

LORELAI: You make a note of the time?

LANE: Oh, no... no. Caesar does – it's easier for him to do it because he's back there in the kitchen. I just shout out a random word so he knows when to start counting.

LORELAI: Uh huh. So, what word did you use today?

LANE: 'Illustrious'... (confused) or was it 'Acidulous'? I can't remember.

LORELAI: Two totally different words, Lane.

LANE: I know. It happens... a lot.

LORELAI: Oh no. (Grabs a muffin from the tier while Lane starts cleaning the counter top) So he just does this 30 minute thing every month?

LANE: Yeah, he usually tells us where he's going – I mean, whenever he needs to run an errand; but not on the third week of the month. So, I figured it was probably to pay some personal bill or ugh... just... you know, walk around the block to get his monthly workout.

LORELAI: 30 whole minutes of workout for a month?

LANE: (Stops wiping the counter) Oh no, I am sure he works out more than that. I mean, he does have _those_ arms. Or at least he seems like he does...

LORELAI: (Amused by Lane's rambling) Uh huh...

LANE: ...not that I am saying he only has nice arms. I mean, I am sure he's got the whole package...

LORELAI: (Amused beyond belief) Uh huh...

LANE: (Starts stammering) I mean... ugh, I am sure no one has to tell you about his 'whole package'... 'Cause of course, you know...

LORELAI: Oh yes, I do. (Keeps grinning at poor Lane).

LANE: God, please make me stop! (Looks up at Lorelai) Coffee, to go?

LORELAI: (Still grinning) Yes, please.

Luke walks in through the front door and sees Lorelai.

LORELAI: Hey there... Lane was just talking about you (Grins at Lane).

LANE: (Shouts) ACIDULOUS! ILLUSTRIOUS! (Walks away with the coffee pot).

LUKE: Huh? (Stunned atthe shouting– shakes his head at Lorelai) She's been doing that a lot.

LORELAI: (Chuckles and leans in and gives Luke a quick peck on the lips – then looks at him) So... ran an errand?

LUKE: What? ... Oh... Yeah, I did. (Attempts to change the topic)... I have to get to work. So, I will see you tonight?

LORELAI: (Surprised at how quickly he changed the topic) Ugh, yeah. You will see me... tonight. (Walks towards the door with a confused expression).

Fades into black...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews! Once again, I do not own any of this. AS-P does. Here's the second part...

Note: A review of the spoilers so far will help you understand the contents of this segment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Row** (continued) By LorelaiGilmoreDanes

OPENING CREDITS

Segment # 2

Lorelai's House (Day 1 – Night)

Luke and Lorelai are sitting on the couch watching TV. Takeout from Al's is on the coffee table. Luke has his arm stretched out on the couch, while Lorelai's head is firmly situated on his shoulder.

LORELAI: (Still looking at the TV) This is nice.

LUKE: Yeah, I didn't know Al's Moroccan food would be _that_ good.

LORELAI: (Chuckles and slightly punches Luke's side) No. (Sits up and looks at him) I meant this. You and me. Together. Relaxing. (Leans back against his shoulder) Together.

LUKE: Yes, it is. (Looks at her face)

LORELAI: (Smiles and leans in for a kiss)

LUKE: (Pulls away) You are going to make it more difficult for me to leave you tonight.

LORELAI: (Chuckles – then touches his face with both her hands and stares at his lips – then raises her eyes to look at his eyes - and smiles) Hi (She says softly)

LUKE: (Smiles back) Hi.

LORELAI: (Chuckles again then takes Luke's hands in hers and looks at how their fingers interlock) Wow.

LUKE: (Looks down at her hands slightly concerned) What?

LORELAI: (Smiles yet again) Nothing.

LUKE: OK.

LORELAI: You give up too easy!

LUKE: Well, if you don't want to tell me about that 'wow' moment, I am not going to force you to.

LORELAI: Force me to.

LUKE: OK. What was that 'wow' about?

LORELAI: You.

LUKE: You, what?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) No, the 'wow' was about.... (slightly pokes his chest) ...you.

LUKE: (Leans in and kisses her very passionately)

They both pull away.

LORELAI: (With her eyes still closed – she speaks softly as she leans her forehead on his chin) Four perfect months.

LUKE: (Sighs – then gives Lorelai a quick peck on her forehead and stands on his feet... slightly pulling Lorelai to her feet as well).

They start walking slowly towards the front door – hand in hand.

LORELAI: (Turns to face Luke at the door – and whines a bit) Stay!

LUKE: I would, but didn't you say you had an early meeting tomorrow?

LORELAI: I lied... now, stay!

LUKE: Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Gives up) Fine! I do have an early meeting tomorrow. But we haven't been seeing each other much - _late_ at night. (Grabs the opening of his jacket – then smiles up at him) If you know what I mean.

LUKE: What do you call last night?

LORELAI: (Grins) Oh yes... last night... let's repeat that!

LUKE: Yes, let's. But not tonight.

LORELAI: (Sighs) You are so making me do the _right_ thing here, aren't you? (Luke nods) Fine. (Reaches up and kisses him) Hey, meet me for lunch at the Inn tomorrow.

LUKE: Oh... Actually I can't tomorrow. Got something to take care of.

LORELAI: (Let's go of his jacket) Oh, OK. That's fine. We'll hook up after?

LUKE: Yes, we will. (Gives Lorelai a quick peck on the lips and smiles) 'Night.

LORELAI: (Holds the door open and smiles back) Goodnight.

Cuts to the streets of Stars Hollow (Day 2 – Mid Morning)

On her way back to the Inn from the meeting, Lorelai spots Luke with an older lady.

Luke's arguing with her.

Cuts to Luke and Mrs. Thompson a few feet away from Mrs. T's house.

LUKE: I can't believe this!

Mrs. T: Oh dear.

LUKE: You know what? Do whatever you want with it! I don't care!

Mrs. T: Luke, I didn't mean to upset you.

Lorelai parks her jeep close by and walks over to Luke.

LUKE: (Surprised to see Lorelai there) What are you doing here?

LORELAI: Hi (Turns to Mrs. T and smiles) Hi Mrs. Thompson!

Mrs. T: Lorelai honey, finally! Please calm Luke down.

LORELAI: What's going on?

Mrs. T: He is really upset with me. I don't know what else to do...

LUKE: (Still surprised to see Lorelai) What are you doing here?

LORELAI: I was driving back to the Inn, and I saw you. Had to say my 'hello'. So, umm.. what's going on?

Mrs. T: I am moving dear. To Florida. Excellent place to retire.

LORELAI: Oh – nice, Mrs. Thompson! And, umm... how does Luke play into this?

LUKE: It's nothing...

Mrs. T: Luke's been renting my garage to store his father's boat. And William rented it for about twenty years before that. Now I can't rent it out to Luke because the new tenants are moving in next week.

LUKE: (Looks at Mrs. T) You know what? Get rid of it! I can't possibly find a place for it now. Get some people to haul it off! (He walks off in anger).

Mrs. T: Lorelai dear, please go talk to him.

LORELAI: (Touches Mrs. T's arm) I will Mrs. Thompson. You go inside and relax, I am sure we can work something out. (She runs after Luke). Luke! Hold on! High heels! Very, very... high... heels!!!

LUKE: (Stops – and turns) What?

LORELAI: What??? I should be asking you that mister!

LUKE: It's fine. I am fine... (not so convincingly).

LORELAI: (Concerned, takes his hand) Luke... honey – she is retiring and moving to Florida.

LUKE: I know.

LORELAI: We have a very simple solution here...

LUKE: No, it's better this way...

LORELAI: We could rent a storage place until we find it a permanent pl...

LUKE: (Cuts her off) No. (A bit more calmed, holds her hands up to his chest) I am fine. It's really better this way.

LORELAI: Oh... OK.

LUKE: I have to get back to the diner. See you later?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah. (Let's go of Luke's hands and watches him walk away – then she turns to look at Mrs. T's house).

Cuts to the Dragonfly Inn (Day 2 – Afternoon)

Lorelai is on the phone with Rory. Scenes switch between the Inn and Rory's dorm.

RORY: Whoa, that's so weird.

LORELAI: I know. That man is still somewhat of a mystery to me.

RORY: So, he just said to scrap it? His dad's boat?

LORELAI: Yeah. (Sighs) I don't know what to do.

RORY: But he seemed pretty certain about what he said?

LORELAI: I guess. I just wish I knew what's behind this.

RORY: Well, ask him.

LORELAI: No!... no, I shouldn't. I am not going to force him to explain anything he isn't ready to explain.

RORY: Wow, you are all grown up!

LORELAI: (Grins) Right back at ya! (Sighs) I just hope he doesn't regret it. You know...

RORY: Yeah (Gets distracted by Marty and Anna's bickering) Oh God! – I have to go...

LORELAI: What's going on?

RORY: Mom, next time Headmaster Charleston calls looking for me, tell him I've moved to India!

LORELAI: (Chuckles) OK, kid...

RORY: And mom?

LORELAI: Yeah?

RORY: Don't let him regret anything later. OK, bye.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Bye babe. (Stares at the cordless phone for a few seconds – then hands it to Michel) Michel, I have to go out for a while – I'll be back as soon as I can! (She grabs her purse and hurries out the door).

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for the reviews! Once again, I do not own any of this. AS-P does.

Please DO NOT continue reading if you do not wish to be spoiled. Earlier contents may be repeated. This chapter contains a lot of small scenes.

Please review (?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Row** (continues) by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

Segment #3

Luke's Diner (Day 3 – Afternoon)

Lorelai enters the diner, sees Luke and walks over to the counter.

LORELAI: Hey there.

LUKE: Hey back. No coffee for you.

LORELAI: (Gasps) What?

LUKE: (Looking up from cleaning the counter) Sookie called, said you've had 12 cups already, and oh look (points to the clock on the wall) it's only 12:15.

LORELAI: (Gasps again) She is such a traitor!

LUKE: (Smiles) She called to ask me if Jackson stopped by. She's looking for him.

LORELAI: Oh yeah, Jackson's hiding from her all right. She has been a bit cranky the past few days. More than usual.

LUKE: Aren't pregnant women always cranky?

LORELAI: (Chuckles) You are lucky Sookie isn't here right now, otherwise she'd be running around the diner trying to beat you up with a loaf of French bread.

They both chuckle and then there's a moment of silence.

LUKE: (Pours a cup of coffee and places it in front of Lorelai) Hey do you think she got rid of it already?

LORELAI: Who got rid of what?

LUKE: Mrs. Thompson… the boat…

LORELAI: Oh, ugh… I…

LUKE: (Cuts her off) If she has, good. Very good. It was time to let it go. I am glad. (Changes the topic) Anything to eat?

LORELAI: Oh, I … (Stammers a bit more) umm… nah… I am good. Just coffee for now. (After a few seconds of silence) Hey Luke, (Luke looks away from his ledger to look at Lorelai) are you going to Ms. Patty's thing tonight?

LUKE: Nah, I don't think so… why?

LORELAI: I am going. You should come.

LUKE: If I can close the diner a bit early, I will.

LORELAI: (Smiles) You better. Well, I gotta get back to the inn. See you later?

LUKE: Yup (Leans over the counter for a quick kiss).

Cuts to the outside of Mrs. Thompson's garage a few hours later (Day 3 – Early Evening)

Luke makes his way closer to the garage. It is slightly open – he peeks inside and sees nothing. It's empty. He sighs and walks up to Mrs. Thompson's front door – then rings the door bell.

Mrs. T: (Surprised to see him) Luke…

LUKE: (Takes his wallet out) So how much do I owe you?

Mrs. T: What dear?

LUKE: You got some guys to haul it off. How much do I owe you for that?

Mrs. T: Oh no. I didn't get anyone to haul off your father's boat. That dear girl got some young men to take it over to her place yesterday.

LUKE: Lorelai?

Mrs. T: What a wonderful young lady. (Luke has a confused expression on his face). Oh dear, I thought you already knew?

Luke says nothing more, he just walks off. Leaving Mrs. Thompson at the door.

Cuts to Ms. Patty's studio. (Day 3 – a little later that evening)

Lorelai and Sookie are getting some food from the layout on the other end of the studio.

SOOKIE: Honey, just tell him the truth. I am sure he won't mind.

LORELAI: I just know there's more to the boat. I mean he said to get rid of it but at first I thought maybe he didn't even mean it. But now – this afternoon he seemed relieved that it was gone.

SOOKIE: He thinks it's gone?

LORELAI: Well, he assumed that Mrs. Thompson got rid of it. I know it's only a matter of time till he finds out where the boat is.

Ms. PATTY: (Comes over to Lorelai) Ah, you crazy girl – I've been looking all over for you. Where's that lovely man of yours?

LORELAI: Oh, ugh… at the d…

Ms. PATTY: (Offers her something to eat) Here you have to try these Mocha Meringues.

Scene cuts to Luke outside Ms. Patty's studio. Luke has his arms crossed against his chest. He looks into the crowd – but instead of going inside – he walks away.

Scene goes back to the lively crowd at Ms. Patty's party - a few minutes later.

SOOKIE: Kirk, get that string away from my stomach!

KIRK: But I thought you wanted to know the sex of your baby.

SOOKIE: Yes, I do – but not from you! (She tries to walk away from the man).

KIRK: But I have nothing else to do.

SOOKIE: Go bother Lulu! (Lorelai hurries up to Sookie)

LORELAI: Sookie, come here… quick. (She grabs Sookie's hand and walks over the entrance of the studio.

SOOKIE: What is it?

LORELAI: (Points at the diner) No lights. It's closed!

SOOKIE: Yeah… and?

LORELAI: He said he'd come by if he closed the diner early. Its 7:30 Sook – where is he? And look – no truck!

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) Honey, you have to calm down. You know how much he hates public gatherings. Maybe he went for a drive or something. Anything to avoid this (she points at the crown inside).

LORELAI: (Sighs) I don't know.

SOOKIE: Lorelai, you are worrying over nothing. Now come – (takes her hand and leads her back to the crowd) let's go eat some more. I am hungry.

Cuts to a couple of hours later – outside Lorelai's house. (Day 3 – Night)

Lorelai is walking up the stairs to her porch – when a truck pulls up her drive way. Lorelai turns and smiles as Luke gets out.

LORELAI: Hey you. Thought I would never see…

LUKE: (Cuts her off) So, where is it?

LORELAI: Wh…

LUKE: (Points towards the garage) Is it in there? (Walks towards the garage).

LORELAI: (Climbs down the stairs quickly to follow him) Luke – no!

Luke opens the garage and sees the boat. Lorelai slows down behind him. He walks in with an intense expression on his face. He walks closer – as his expression gets even more intense as he touches the boat.

Lorelai stares at him as he vaguely examines his father's boat. Then he snaps out of his gaze and sighs – then he storms out of the garage.

LORELAI: Luke! Please hear me out…

LUKE: (Stops in his tracks and turns to face her). You just couldn't let it go, could you?

LORELAI: But…

LUKE: You had to go and do exactly the opposite of what I wanted!

LORELAI: … it was your fathers…

LUKE: I told you twice! Twice – that I wanted it gone. I told you I was fine with it!

LORELAI: (Panics) Luke, please don't be mad.

LUKE: I can't believe you did this. Against what (points at himself) _I _wanted!

LORELAI: (Pleads) Luke… no…

LUKE: (Points at her in increased anger) 'You have _no _respect for what I wanted!' You don't care about the consequences... I- I can't be here right now…

LORELAI: (grabs hold of his jacket sleeve and pleads) No... no please… Luke…

But Luke walks away leaving Lorelai alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for the reviews! Once again, I do not own any of this. AS-P does.

Note: There are absolutely no spoilers on this part of the script; therefore, the following is pure imagination. I have no clue about Luke's "Dark Day," but I hope you enjoy my version.

Please DO NOT continue reading if you do not wish to be spoiled. Earlier contents may be repeated.

Please review (?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Row Row** (continues) by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

Segment # 4

Lorelai's House (Day 4 – Morning)

Lorelai calls Rory at Yale – getting breakfast. Scenes switch between the two locations.

RORY: Hello?

LORELAI: I am not so grown up after all.

RORY: (Confused) What?

LORELAI: Do we meet at your grandma's or carpool?

RORY: Meet. (Senses her mother's sad tone) Mom, you OK?

LORELAI: Yeah, just had a lousy night. Couldn't sleep.

RORY: How come?

LORELAI: Carpool with me, and I'll fill you in?

RORY: Yeah, sure.

LORELAI: OK hun, I'll see you tonight.

RORY: (in a look of concern) Yeah, bye mom. (Looks up at Anna – whose sitting at a table talking to a guy – Rory walks over really fast).

ANNA: (Sees Rory approaching – quickly whispers to the guy). Leave… now! (The boy quickly leaves).

RORY: (Comes over the table and places her hands on her sides) I am sorry, I didn't know today's breakfast special came with an annoying brat trying to hook up with the entire male population within a 3 mile radius.

Cuts to the Driveway of the Gilmore Mansion (Day 4 – Evening)

Rory and Lorelai walk arm in arm towards the door.

RORY: (Sympathetically says) I am sorry you guys had a fight…

LORELAI: Yeah, me too…

RORY: …but you can't avoid Luke.

LORELAI: …I don't want to upset him more than I already have.

RORY: …avoiding Luke after a fight was _so_ last season, it was before you two were 'boyfriend and girlfriend'

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory)… but we always made up.

RORY: … yes, but there's more at stake now.

LORELAI: (Looks down) I know. (They arrive at the door and Lorelai rings the bell).

RORY: Don't… (she is cut short by the maid)…

MAID: (Reaches out) May I take your coats?

Both Lorelai and Rory take off their coats and hand it to the maid.

EMILY: (Walks into the foyer with a huge smile) There they are! Richard should go out on business every week, so I don't have to share the two of you. (Notices what Lorelai is wearing and her facial expression changes drastically) What are you wearing?!

LORELAI: (Startled) What?

EMILY: (Points towards her legs) You are wearing jeans! You don't wear jeans to Friday Night Dinner!

Both Lorelai and Rory look down at the jeans

LORELAI: Oh, mom… I wasn't thinking. I am sorry. I was in a hurry. If you want, I could go home and change. But then you'd have to wait an extra hour to eat dinner…

EMILY: Well we can't do anything about it now. Come, come… Let us get drinks.

Lorelai is very quiet through drinks. She barely touched her martini.

EMILY: Anything wrong with the martini, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Notices her glass still full) Oh no, mom. Just ugh…

EMILY: (Cuts her off by calling out the maid) Maggie! We are ready for dinner, it's almost past seven.

RORY: (At the same moment whispers to her mom) Mom, don't wait too long to talk to him.

EMILY: (As she stands on her feet) All right, well let's have dinner now, shall we?

They walk towards the dining room, except Lorelai. She walks towards the front door.

EMILY: (Notices Lorelai walking away) What on earth do you think you are doing?!

LORELAI: (Desperately) Mom, I am really sorry – but I have to go. (Then looks at Rory whose standing next to Emily and slightly smiles).

RORY: (Smiles back) I'm sure grandma won't mind me spending the night.

EMILY: (Still stunned by Lorelai's behavior) You can't just take off like that!

LORELAI: (As she puts her coat back on) Mom, seriously… you can call me tomorrow and yell at me all you want. I promise I won't hang up on you… and I might even extend our talking time so that you can yell at me for five minutes longer than usual. But right now, I have to leave. (She opens the door and leaves without another word).

EMILY: (Shouts after her) Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!!! Where on earth…

RORY: (Places her hands on Emily's shoulders and guides her towards the dining room) Grandma, wanna hear about my week?

Scene fades out.

Cuts to sidewalk next to Luke's Diner. (A few minutes later)

Lorelai gets out of her jeep and sees Luke through the window. He's alone going through receipts. It's a rare Friday night lull. After a few seconds of staring at 'him', Lorelai walks towards the diner.

LORELAI: (Opens the door and looks straight at Luke).

LUKE: (Looks up at Lorelai as she flips the 'Open' sign and locks the door behind her).

Their eyes meet and they both have an expression that said that it was time. It was time for them to talk.

LORELAI: (Silently walks around the counter and takes his hand and leads him up to his apartment).

Cuts to the apartment as they enter inside.

They stand in silence facing each other for a few seconds. Then Luke prepares himself to say something, but Lorelai stops him by placing her hand on his lips.

LORELAI: Please let me go first? (Luke slightly nods) I am sorry about the boat. I should've listened to you. I feel like such an idiot. I mean, I would never intentionally do anything to upset you, Luke. I need you to believe that. I just thought that maybe you would regret your decision later. If I had known that when you said to 'scrap it' you really meant it, I wouldn't have had those guys with the weird jump suits haul it over to my place…

LUKE: (Speaks softly) I am glad you did.

LORELAI: Really? But…

LUKE: (Cuts her off and points at himself) Now, it's my turn. (Then walks over to the sink and turns around leaning his back against the counter). I shouldn't have yelled at you. I can't believe I yelled at you. I am sorry about being such a… jerk… about all of this. It's just that when…

LORELAI: (Walks over and places her hands on his chest) You don't have to explain…

LUKE: (Continues regardless)… My father started building it when I was born…

LORELAI: The boat?

LUKE: … a year later, Liz was born so he didn't have much time to work on it. A couple of years later I guess he worked on it a bit more and it was too big to store in our garage, so he rented Mrs. Thompson's…

LORELAI: Ahh… (she says softly).

LUKE: … it wasn't finished. He was too busy with the hardware store to work on the boat, so he just stored it in that garage. (Lorelai nods). Then a few years later, mom got ill. My father suddenly started spending his free time working on that boat. I didn't understand it at first – but he couldn't stand it. I mean he was there to look after her – but any chance he got; he would be out of the house – mostly working on that boat.

LORELAI: (Slightly rubs his chest) You know you don't have to…

LUKE: You know that doctor lady that came up with the five stages of death? (Thinks to himself) What was her name? Some Ross… Something, something Ross…

LORELAI: (Smiles slightly) I am sure if Rory was here, she would've helped you there…

LUKE: Elizabeth Kubler-Ross. The five steps leading to death. While my mother… you know – the person who was actually dying… skipped right to the 'Acceptance' part, my father was stuck with the 'Anger' and 'Denial' stages throughout most of her illness. Towards the end he came around, but you could tell that a huge part was dying inside him. (He looks away for a second – trying to hold back whatever feeling he was overcome with). He was a good man…

LORELAI: (Agrees) Yes, I am sure he was.

LUKE: (Looks at Lorelai) Anyway, after mom died he never went back to the boat. Kept paying rent on that garage but didn't look at the thing...

LORELAI: And you?...

LUKE: Saw it last night for the first time in 15 years… in your garage. Brought back memories.

LORELAI: I am so sorry, Luke. (With her hands still on his chest)

LUKE: (Places his hands on top of her hands) No, no more apologies from you. (Then holds her close to him as he continues to lean against the counter).

LORELAI: So, we're good?

LUKE: (Nods) We're good.

They hug each other for a few moments.

LORELAI: (Pulls away slightly and places her hand on Luke's face – she traces his jaw line up to his lips – then suddenly she says softly) I love you.

LUKE: (Subtly surprise, he smiles at her) I love you, too.

They kiss softly for what seems like a very long time. Then they finally pull away.

LORELAI: Maybe you can finish it… the boat. (Realizes that it may be too early for her to be saying such a thing)… I mean… if you want…

LUKE: (Smiles) … maybe.

LORELAI: (Smiles back) I mean, I know how well you work with wood. You did make me that chuppah.

LUKE: (Chuckles – then realizes something) Aren't you suppose to be at Friday night dinner?

LORELAI: (Grins) Rory's covering for me.

Cuts to the Gilmore Mansion dining room.

Rory and Emily have just finished dessert and Rory continues to describe her week.

RORY: … so, I tell the guys to get lost. Then Anna got really mad at me. But I told her "Tough luck sista – you are on my turf. And that means you follow my rules." I mean, she's not even 18 yet! Then today, Logan and his lame practical jokes. Just when you start thinking 'hey, he isn't so bad,' at that very moment he decides to act like a 12-year old. And Marty, poor Marty… I've been dumping so many things on him lately. (Shakes her head… then continues). The bright side to this week was seeing Anna annoy the what-ama-jiggers out of Paris. (Sighs). So that was my week. (she nods) In a nut-shell. What about yours grandma? How was your week?

EMILY: Do the jeans have anything to do with why she just took off like that?

RORY: (Sighs and drops her head on her hands).

Scene fades out.

End Credits.

--------------------------------------

Please let me know how you felt about this fic? I would really appreciate it.

Thanks!


End file.
